


This week on: fuyuhiko’s fuckin PISSED

by Captorvating



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, also him and Sonia are pals bc I said so, fuyu keeps a knife in his sock for emergencies, fuyuhiko drinks his respect women juice, him and peko are sibling too it’s just not mentioned, teruteru does not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: In this house we just fuckin hate teruteru





	This week on: fuyuhiko’s fuckin PISSED

“One of these days I’m gonna kill him. I know for a  _ fact  _ I’ll get away with it.” Fuyuhiko pounds a fist onto his desk. He grits his teeth, his glare on Teruteru stone cold. Peko nods from her seat behind him as Sonia places a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

 

From across the room Teruteru’s talking to(more  _ at  _ than  _ to _ ) Mikan. His intentions are obvious, he keeps making very not-so-subtle gestures towards her and by the look on his face the conversation is  _ not  _ school appropriate. Mikan looks a little confused, but she’s smart enough to know that whatever a guy like Teruteru has to talk about to her isn’t a conversation she’s comfortable with. 

 

Sonia sighs. “Unfortunately I cannot think of anything we can do. Ms. Yukizome is out sick today and our replacement teacher is out at the moment. Komaeda would typically tell him to stop, but he is out today, I heard he won tickets to a movie showing.” Fuyuhiko cocks an eyebrow. “My point is; the only thing we can do is hope he gets a hint and leaves her alone.”

 

“I have every opportunity to kill him right fuckin’ now. No teacher as a witness, no one here would testify against me, I’d get away with it.” She nods. 

 

“That’s correct, but as hard of a decision it is to make, you cannot commit homicide in our classroom.” He scoffs as they watch Teruteru eventually leave Mikan alone. He groans as Teruteru walks over to the three. 

 

“Why hello sugar pies!” His doughy smile is soft on his face as if he’s utterly clueless to Fuyuhiko’s raging hatred directly beneath his nose. “My lovely flower blossoms, you are looking  _ devine  _ today. Especially at eye level.” 

 

Fuyuhiko’s eye twitches. Sonia laughs nervously, subconsciously crossing her arms over her chest. Peko slouches ever so slightly. “We are doing very well, Hanamura. I’ve noticed you decided to come to class today despite Ms. Yukizome being out.” 

 

He flips his pompadour with his hand. “Well I decided it would be easier to converse with my fellow  _ gorgeous  _ classmates without our nagging teacher stopping me all the time when things start to get intimate.” 

 

Fuyuhiko forces a toothy grin. “ _ Intimate _ you say?” Teruteru moves his gaze down to his seated classmate. 

 

“Now I don’t expect you to understand, Kuzuryuu! Your ultimate title probably scares the ladies away before you can even  _ suggest _ -“

 

“Y’know, Hanamura, don’t look now, but I think I see Mahiru lookin’ over here.” Teruteru perks up and turns to look over his shoulder. Fuyuhiko bends over and lifts his pant leg, exposing a knife in his sock. He grabs it and raises it over his head. Just as he goes for the stab Sonia gasps and grabs his wrist, forcing the knife to clatter out of his hand. 

 

Teruteru turns back. “Drop something, honey drop?” He glances at the knife. Fuyuhiko angrily swipes it from the desk and starts using his vest to shine it. 

 

“Yeah just cleanin’ it off.” He glares up at Sonia who looks away. 

 

The Ultimate Cook claps his hands together. “Ah, makes sense you’d have those on your person. I wonder how many you have on you right now.” His voice deepens. “Maybe I could find out.” 

 

He stabs the knife into the desk, glancing up at Sonia, she frantically shakes her head no. He turns to Peko behind him, she also shakes her her head. He takes a deep breath before turning back to Teruteru. 

 

“Appreciate the offer, but I gotta decline. Only people that get to experience that are murder victims before they become victims, and you wouldn’t want  _ that,  _ would you?” 

 

Teruteru leans his elbow on Fuyuhiko’s desk and rests his chin in his hand. Fuyuhiko makes no move to back away, in fact he actually leans in, his horrifyingly forced smile replaced with a now relaxed, even  _ flirtatious  _ smile. 

 

“Can’t say I would mind given the circumstances.”

  
It only takes a second for Fuyuhiko to slap his hands down on his desk and yell. “HE CONSENTED.  **HOLD ME BACK!”** He’s halfway over the desk, knife in hand, before Sonia can stop him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!!! This was for a writing prompt “Hold me back!” My tumblr is fuyuhikomutual


End file.
